Encore plus de visages à aimer
by MysticScribe
Summary: OS. Andromeda songea qu’elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Quand le Guérisseur à SainteMangouste lui avait confirmé que sa fille était une Métamorphomage, Ted avait souri avec fierté et il avait dit : Encore plus de visages à aimer.


_Une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête._

_Vos reviews me sont infiniment précieuses. Merci à l'avance._

**

* * *

****Encore plus de visages à aimer**

Cette nuit-là, ils avaient emprunté le réseau des cheminées pour revenir à la maison et ils s'étaient tenus debout en silence dans la cuisine un long moment, en se dévisageant avec inquiétude. Ils n'avaient pu mettre des mots sur leur peur.

Ils s'étaient montrés étonnamment réservés au sujet de ce qu'ils avaient appris plus tôt ce soir-là. Son mari avait posé ses lèvres avec beaucoup de tendresse sur son front tendu par le chagrin et il avait murmuré :

- Je vais travailler dans la bibliothèque, ma douce. Essaie de ne pas trop t'inquiéter.

_Essaie de ne pas trop t'inquiéter? C'est ma fille, Ted._

_Notre fille._

Elle avait acquiescé en lui coulant un sourire triste et elle était restée seule au milieu de la cuisine plongée dans les ténèbres, pour ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Elle se sentait vidée, si épuiséeque la peur irrationnellede ne plus jamais être capable de se relever si elle s'asseyait une seule minute la submergea.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et ensuite, elle eut soudainement l'impérieuse envie de regarder le vieil album.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû travailler elle aussi ce soir, qu'elle aurait dû se creuser les méninges au sujet de ce composé d'herbes qu'elle tentait de mettre au point depuis une semaine pour les impatients Guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste. Travailler aurait pu endormir les monologues intérieurs auxquels elle se livrait; il aurait pu faire taire les peurs et les douleurs, mais elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

_Pas ce soir_

_Ma fille_

_Blessée_

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qu'ils avaient aménagée dans la chambre de Nymphadora lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison et elle s'y glissa sur la pointe des pieds, en sachant que Ted ronflait probablement déjà, _travaillant_ dans ses rêves. Il était endormi sur le fauteuil, ses lunettes de guingois sur son nez, une plume dans sa main et un parchemin vierge sur ses genoux. L'encre allait couler sur le plancher de bois sombre. Elle sourit tendrement et elle recouvrit ses jambes d'une courtepointe, retirant avec une infinie délicatesse la plume qui menaçait de glisser de la main de son mari, son grand corps maladroit amolli par le sommeil.

Ted avait toujours été d'un sentimentalisme absurde au sujet de cette pièce : il avait voulu garder le vieux papier peint rose et elle avait dû utiliser tout son pouvoir de persuasion pour le convaincre de l'arracher, pour choisir une autre couleur que ce satané rose.

_J'ai vu assez de rose pour le reste de ma vie_

Elle retira le vieil album d'une tablette chargée et lorsqu'elle en soupesa le poids dans sa main, elle hésita. Ses pouces frottèrent le cuir vert un peu usé et elle caressa d'un doigt préoccupé les lettres dorées qui miroitaient, comme soufflées par une brise invisible.

_Ted, Andromeda et Nymphadora Tonks_

_Souvenirs_

Elle retourna à la cuisine, alluma les bougies d'un coup de baguette et laissa tomber l'album sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Elle s'assit lentement, ramenant une jambe sous elle et elle ouvrit l'album, ses yeux rencontrant le sourire édentée de sa fille, ravissante avec ses boucles auburn.

Puis ses tresses bleues.

Puis ses pointes roses, la transformant en petit soleil.

_Nymphadora, ma tout petite_

Elle lui avait donné un nom digne de son ancienne vie.

- La vie où tu étais riche, Maman? lui avait dit sa petite fille, trop perspicace pour son âge, quand elles se lovaient l'une contre l'autre devant le feu en regardant de vieilles photos.

_Oui, mon bébé, quand je ne savais pas ce que cette vie voulait dire._

Nymphadora.

_Une nom adorable pour mon bébé._

Et elle était vraiment une nymphe, une jolie fille – quand elle finissait par s'assoupir après avoir semé la terreur et la destruction dans la maison.

Andromeda songea qu'elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Quand le Guérisseur à Sainte-Mangouste lui avait confirmé que sa fille était une Métamorphomage, Ted avait sourit avec fierté et il avait dit :

- Encore plus de visages à aimer.

_Ted, bénie soit ton âme merveilleusement innocente_

Il n'avait toutefois pas été celui qui avait sangloté toutes les larmes de son corps quand elle avait cru l'avoir perdue sur le Chemin de Traverse ou quand elle la cherchait partout dans la maison, convaincue qu'elle était en train de devenir folle parce que Nymphadora s'était si bien cachée qu'elle ne la trouvait plus.

Oh oui, elle avait paniqué au début : elle avait eu l'impression que Nymphadora était une diablesse qui jouait drôlement bien le rôle de petite fille sage pour son papa complètement sous son charme.

_Complotant des plans inimaginables, me mentant effrontément, disparaissant pour des heures à la fois…exactement comme Bellatrix le faisait._

Andromeda le savait : elle avait été beaucoup trop sévère avec sa fille. Elle avait essayé d'éradiquer les racines de la plante vénéneuse qui s'était épanouie chez sa sœur.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais admis à sa fille, mais lorsque Nymphadora avait décidé, dans sa phase rebelle à l'adolescence, d'exiger de se faire appeler Tonks _par tout le monde_ y compris par ses parents, Andromeda avait poussé un soupir de soulagement derrière les portes closes.

_Elle choisit qui elle veut être_

_Elle ne veut pas être une Black_

Andromeda avait été doublement soulagée quand sa fille avait été envoyée par le Choixpeau Magique à Poufsouffle. Elle avait compris que sa fille était sauvée. Nymphadora avait choisi d'être bonne et loyale. Andromeda n'avait pas échoué. Elle ne l'avait pas polluée.

Une petite photo attira son attention et elle contempla avec insistance son reflet, une jeune fille engoncée dans les robes de Serpentard; elle frissonna sous la force des souvenirs qui remontèrent à sa mémoire.

Le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé, _elle_, à Serpentard, même s'il avait fortement insisté pour Serdaigle. À ce moment de sa vie, elle essayait de se persuader qu'elle _voulait_ Serpentard. Elle avait été élevée de cette façon. Belleatrix y était déjà et la pression de la famille était insoutenable.

_Je crois maintenant que « Toujours pur » est la devise du sang souillé; il parle avec trop de force pour être réellement pur._

Avant la cérémonie qui l'enverrait à Serpentard, Andromeda avait rencontré le Professeur Flitwick et il avait été si gentil avec elle. Elle avait éprouvé un élan d'affection qui l'avait étonné : elle aurait aimé être protégée, formée par cet homme profondément bon et dévoué, pour ses sept années à Poudlard.

Au lieu d'avoir eu le courage de son affection,

_J'étais si jeune_

elle avait baissé la tête devant tous les élèves de Poudlard et elle avait murmuré, « Non, je vous en prie. Envoyez-moi à Serpentard s'il vous plaît et nulle part ailleurs. » Bellatrix l'avait dévisagée, le dégoût se lisant sur son visage déjà altier.

_Elle savait que je doutais._

Et la longue descente vers l'enfer avait débuté. Andromeda avait été livrée à la merci de ses deux sœurs, alors que Narcissa les avait rejointes quelques années après. Lorsque son cousin Sirius avait été envoyé à Gryffondor quelques années après, elle avait vécu par lui, à travers lui : elle se souvint avec embarras des longues lettres qu'elle lui écrivait, lui demandant de lui décrire ce qu'était cette autre chose que d'être Serpentard. Il lui retournait des missives ridiculement courtes, assez suffisantes mais empreintes de fierté et de rébellion. Elle avait fini par s'enfuir avec Ted, fuyant ce qu'elle avait déjà été et ce que ses parents voulaient qu'elle devienne.

Andromeda tourna les pages de l'album avec hâte et Sirius à dix ans lui sourit, la serrant par le cou sur cette photo qui sentait bon l'été et l'insouciance.

_Sirius_

_Comment as-tu pu?_

Elle se souvenait avec une précision déconcertante où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait

_Dans la cuisine, à préparer des œufs et du bacon pour Ted_

lorsque Ted lui avait dit, d'une voix étranglée:

- Est-ce que Sirius Black est ton cousin, ma chérie?

Elle avait répondu en souriant, se retournant vers luì:

- Mais oui. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis longtemps.

En silence, Ted lui avait tendu la « Gazette du Sorcier » et son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quelques secondes. Elle avait lu l'article sans comprendre et elle avait secoué la tête d'abord lentement, puis ensuite avec force et elle avait dit d'une voix si haut perchée qu'elle ne semblait pas sortir de sa propre bouche:

-Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible.

Lorsque ses yeux avaient accroché le nom de sa sœur et qu'elle avait lu ce qu'on lui reprochait

_Ce qu'elle a fait_

_Ma soeur_

_Mon sang_

le journal était tombé à ses pieds dans un léger froissement sous le regard pénétrant de son époux. Ted s'était levé de sa chaise, une expression inquiète crispant ses traits:

-Ma chérie. Andromeda. Ne va pas…

Mais elle avait jeté de toutes ses forces son tablier par terre et elle s'était engouffrée comme une tempête dans leur chambre à coucher, ouvrant avec frénésie les portes des armoires, faisant tout tomber, pour enfin mettre la main sur la grosse boîte qu'elle y cachait tout au fond. Elle avait allumé un feu, faisant claquer furieusement sa baguette.

Alors que Ted la regardait, impuissant, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en brûlant tout ce qui lui restait des Black : de vieilles lettres, des photos, une grenouille pétrifiée que Sirius lui avait donnée, la robe qu'elle avait portée lorsque Bellatrix avait eu dix-sept ans.

_Mais cette photo de Sirius, je n'ai jamais pu la brûler_

_C'était juste avant qu'il n'essaie de m'embrasser, si jeune et si convaincu de son charme_

_Il avait à peine dix ans et il essayait de séduire sa cousine de dix-sept ans._

_Une seule autre photo qu'il me reste de cette époque_

Les doigts d'Andromeda tâtèrent la couverture matelassée de l'album et elle en sortit une petite photo qu'elle avait gardé toutes ces années.

_Bellatrix, Narcissa et moi, avant Poudlard, avant tout, avant que je ne devienne la brebis galeuse de la famille_

Elle était allé voir sa fille ce soir à l'Hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste. Nymphadora était si pâle qu'Andromeda n'avait rien pu lui dire.

Sa fille, la chair de sa chair, la regardait avec de la douleur dans ses yeux sombres et elle n'avait pu la réconforter qu'en caressant ses cheveux d'une main qu'elle voulait apaisante. Nymphadora avait dit :

- Maman?

Elle avait pris sa main et avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de sa fille :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon trésor?

Son cœur s'était arrêté de nouveau lorsque Nymphadora avait parlé d'une voix brisée, tremblante.

_Elle ne me parle jamais de son emploi._

_- _J'ai hésité, Maman. J'ai hésité et j'en suis presque morte.

Andromeda avait ravalé ses larmes et elle avait osé demander :

- Tu as hésité, ma chérie? Que veux-tu dire?

Nymphadora avait commencé à pleurer, comme Andromeda ne l'avait jamais vu, avec des sanglots qui semblaient provenir du plus profond d'elle-même, des sanglots qui lui brisèrent le cœur. Elle avait tenu sa fille contre elle, en silence.

Nymphadora avait réussi à dire :

- Je me battais contre Bellatrix quand j'ai été frappée par le maléfice, Maman. Ta sœur.

Cette fois-ci, Andromeda n'avait pas pleuré. Son cœur ne s'était pas arrêté de battre. Elle n'avait montré aucune émotion.

Elle avait bercé sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, sous le regard brouillé de larmes de cet homme charmant et gentil, qui semblait veiller sur sa fille avec beaucoup d'attention.

_Quel est son nom encore…Lutin? Lupin?_

Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à cacher, plus rien à pleurer.

Andromeda regardait la photo de ses sœurs et elle étira la main vers sa baguette magique. Elle se redressa et en se levant, la chaise tomba derrière elle dans un claquement sec. Elle repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière et cracha entre ses dents, « _Incendio_! »

Andromeda Tonks regarda la photo se réduire en cendres.

Elle dit tout haut, une nouvelle résolution modulant sa voix :

- N'hésite plus jamais, mon trésor.

_Plus jamais, Nymphadora._

_Fin_


End file.
